FiveStar Arctic
by Moderntwilight64
Summary: Maddie is spending a semester in Antarctica working to help the penguins, while London Tipton is, as usual, enjoying the royal comforts of her suite. These two write to each other behind the scenes of the normal and ongoing chaos at the Tipton hotel...


**This was actually a project I presented for Creative Writing final exam in my sophomore year. When I was watching Suite Life, I wondered how on earth did Maddie and London keep in touch while Maddie was in Antarctica? (They must have, since London was sending a bag of candy to her in the episode where she goes to her first public school) Letters! So I took this one up :) Enjoy!**

**MDT**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thursday, October 8, 2009<strong>_

Dear Maddie,

Hey how're you doing? Is everything okay down there with your Aunt Arctica? I know I haven't written to you in like a month . . . fine, I didn't write at all. I actually paid Moseby to write this for me while I told him what to write. Look, I'm sorry but I'm on a very busy schedule now in my "Yay Me!" agenda. Things changed there since I decided to wake up earlier. You see, I changed my wake up time to noon! Yay me! This is the part where you clap. Anyway, after I'm all fresh and clean, I take Ivana to _Maison Robert_ for breakfast. After that, I have to get a facial for my fashe- wait. _Face_.

Then, I have to go for a manicure and pedicure with Ivana. By the way, her paws are a little small for the pedicure tub and they've actually been small for a long time! Is it normal for Pomeranians like her to have really small feet?

And the styling lady also gives me this weird look every time I tell her to schedule Ivana's appointment. Strange, right? Oh well! Next, Ivana gets her teeth whitened and then goes to "Doggy and Me!" which is with me!

Maddie, when are you coming back? The new girl at the candy counter, Millicent, is a disgrace to the _Tipton_ hotel! When I go to talk to her, she gets all nervous and if I ask her for something, she faints. I mean, I'm not surprised since anyone would faint if they were face-to-face with _me_! Yay me! But besides that, I like you better. Even though you have frizzy hair, at least you listen when I tell my problems right? Well, I have to fly to Spain for lunch now. Write back soon! I miss you!

Signed,

London Tipton

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saturday, October 20, 2009<strong>_

Dear London,

Before I go on, Antarctica is a _place_; not a person. I'm definitely flattered by how much you miss me. From reading your letter, it's _completely_ obvious that you really can't stop thinking of me. Everything's fine down here other than the fact that it's way below zero and I'm freezing my butt off and I have to live off of fish for most of my diet.

Sorry for my crappy mood right now, but I've been really stressed from trying to keep myself warm. But on a brighter note, thanks for the candy you sent me! It's really awesome to be eating something that doesn't require defrosting. Nonetheless, I'll be coming back in about a month and then I can get started with work again.

So Millicent is freaking you out, huh? Wow, that must be _really_ hard to deal with. Just being around her? Oh, and about the whole beauty parlor thing with Ivana, she's a _dog_; that's why the lady gave you a weird look. Actually, I'm pretty sure I told you the same thing when you gave her a cell phone. Because London, it's _completely_ normal for people to take their dogs for a makeover. Yeah, nail polish and manicures are _totally_ a dog's things.

Other than that, I heard that Chef Paolo threatened to quit _again_ after someone decided not to try his new gourmet special. So In that case, I'm gonna go ahead and guess that everything's just peachy up there in the Tipton, right? So yeah, tell everyone up there that I miss them a lot, will you?

And I mean that you should tell them by moving your mouth and standing in front of them, not by paying someone to spread the news. Anyway, write back soon! Hopefully in less than a week since I'm in need of a little company after spending some time helping to save the penguins of Antarctica (which is a _place_).

Sincerely,

Madeline Margaret Genevieve Miranda Katherine Fitzpatrick

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saturday, October 31, 2009<strong>_

Dear Maddie,

Um . . . Antarctica is a place? Oooh! You mean like ketchup and mustard? At least that's what Nia said, or was it Cranky Maddie? Oh whatever! I mean the new candy girl, Moseby's niece. Anyway, things are great here! OH MY GOSH! I have a Halloween party tonight! Everyone has to come dressed in their costume and there's going to be a contest too! It's for who has the best costume! The winner gets diamonds. Isn't that such a genius idea?

I know; it is. You don't have to say it. Yay my ideas! I wonder who would win the contest though. Maybe if someone dressed up like my friend Portia Tenenbaum, without makeup of course, they would win for sure. Boy, when I saw Portia without makeup . . . gasp! I was scarred for life!

Oh, and the other day, I went on this awesome shopping trip and bought lots of clothes plus an adorable new pair of Donatelli heels; they're like the ones I bought last year that you broke in for me. Thanks for doing that for me, by the way. After you wore those heels, they could fit me like Cinderella's glass slippers.

Ooh! Speaking of her, do you think they sell shoes made of glass nowadays? When I saw her movie, Cinderella's shoes were so fabulous and I really wanted to buy them. Maybe I'll ask Daddy to get it custom-made especially for me. Yay me!

But you know Maddie, I really wish you were here. Did you know that my shoe size has grown? It's a size 3 now! But I still need someone to break in my new Donatelli heels. And no one else has feet like yours to do the job cause' your feet are the size of a Sasquatch's! Maybe I could ask Moseby to do it for me. I think he'd be okay with it. What do you think Maddie? Write back soon!

Signed,

London Tipton

* * *

><p><em><strong>Monday, November 2, 2009<strong>_

Dear London,

Um . . . yes; Antarctica is like ketchup and mustard. You got it, smarty-pants. Now, a Halloween party? That sounds exciting! And the contest is a pretty good idea. And if no one wins the contest, maybe I could take a stab at it when I come back? After all, those diamonds can't go to waste, right? As for Cinderella's shoes, I don't know. Your dad owns the _Tipton_, so I'm pretty sure he has the power to do that kind of stuff. Maybe you should ask him about that.

But I'm very touched by what you think of my feet . . . buddy. That just makes me miss you even more than I already do! But I DO NOT think it's a good idea to have Mr. Moseby break in your high heels for you, London. Why? Because he's a _man_.

Men do not wear high heels because . . . never mind. Just don't ask Mr. Moseby; he's got a hotel to manage and those heels will treat his feet to a sandwich of PAIN. Trust me, I know so from experience. However, if you really want to wait until I come back, that's fine; I'll break in your heels for you okay?

I don't have a lot of time to write more now, so I have to go. Penguin-saving time! You know, it seems really stressful at first and it gets me all cranky, but when the job is done, I feel a lot of inner satisfaction; it's a really good feeling, which is why I went to Antarctica in the first place. (I don't even know why I'm telling you this; I just felt like it) Anyway, keep writing back! See you in a month!

Sincerely,

Madeline Margaret Genevieve Miranda Katherine Fitzpatrick

* * *

><p><strong>I had to rewatch the episode with Chris Brown to figure out Maddie's full name. It was a total mouthful to keep saying on the presentation day lol XD I was reading this all out loud :) Anyway, I know it wasn't very long but then again since when would London spend a long time writing letters right? I hope you liked it! R&amp;R :D<strong>


End file.
